custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Having Tens of Fun!/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:F0A8:B17D:F419:4191-20171002004330
Home **Trending **History **Get YouTube Red **Get YouTube TV ---- * BEST OF YOUTUBE **Music **Sports **Gaming **Films **TV Shows **News **Live **Spotlight **360° Video ---- **Browse channels ---- * Sign in now to see your channels and recommendations! Sign in *https://plus.google.com/117654902450426961128 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkgq4o0moI9cvHnKdYf_4mg =Sesame Street Live2015= Subscribe1,199 *Home * Videos *Playlists *Channels *Discussion *About * *GridDate added (newest) Uploads **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aw1j-J8yn7A0:56 Sesame Street Live! Let’s Party - Share The Laughter Challenge ***574 views ***2 days ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjz3quT1XYQ5:51 Behind The Scenes of The Muppet Show Live! On Tour ***742 views ***1 week ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_aeYg82_qV028:42 Barney's Variety Show! (Stage Show) ***5,185 views ***1 week ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YzguA6KYZ80:43 Sesame Street Live! Let's Party - Meet The Characters ***1,359 views ***2 weeks ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkbOfrluxfw29:23 Blues Clues Live! (Stage Show) ***4,388 views ***2 weeks ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhEs9kLtwtc28:00 Barney & The Backyard Gang Live! (Stage Show) ***18,049 views ***2 weeks ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khHgGyQk-Xk0:36 Sesame Street Live - Let's Party! ***1,954 views ***3 weeks ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wh_l8fEiR028:57 Elmo's Sing Along Live! (Stage Show) ***3,573 views ***1 month ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1N9bR_HZLtQ22:09 Trick or Treat with Sesame Street (USS) ***5,714 views ***1 month ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZyu9v_nV0I18:40 Barney's Sing Along (Mall Tour) ***9,483 views ***1 month ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgYqXGgZR_812:58 Big Bird & The ABC's at Sesame Place! (1988) ***1,339 views ***1 month ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VutfFdWLm829:25 A Beautiful Day on Sesame Street™ (Stage Show) ***3,883 views ***1 month ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QWyMcbibk829:23 Bear in The Big Blue House Live! Imagine Friends (Stage Show) ***9,207 views ***1 month ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Exq15cJRBbA13:47 Sesame Street Live! A Musical Tribute ***7,586 views ***2 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aM0QDyE8wPA3:22 Sneak Peak: Blues Clues Live! (Not Releasing) ***3,712 views ***2 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAKpsLdgdHs2:48 (Deleted Scene) Get Up and Dance with Elmo & Friends ***1,108 views ***2 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ap3F5JkZipw32:29 Get Up and Dance with Elmo & Friends (Stage Show) ***2,956 views ***2 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yuqVUPvwCWc30:05 Sesame Street: 123 Imagine™ Live! (Stage Show) ***4,057 views ***2 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3rI9NbdfM830:45 Barney & Sesame Street Presents: Friendship Party™ LIVE! (Stage Show) ***8,671 views ***3 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSMtloT1CNI32:45 Super Grover Ready For Action! (Stage Show) ***4,583 views ***3 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5C5bA5IaP_w10:13 Sesame Street's K is for Kindness Tour ***1,492 views ***3 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptel2GNQKsI2:22 Update on Sesame Street Live! ***2,548 views ***3 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ci0sELzmM_k29:45 Elmo's Green Thumb! (Stage Show) ***4,159 views ***4 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpyS9EEXXfs30:41 Elmo's Super Fun Show™ (Stage Show) ***3,257 views ***4 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nOLmLE2ZlE29:41 Sesame Street Makes Music Live! (Stage Show) ***3,623 views ***5 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXK2XmqfGOQ19:18 Sesame Street Let's Make a Friend (Meet Julia) ***4,475 views ***5 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkF5a3uekXA26:04 Barney's Countdown Party!™ ***13,228 views ***5 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKp_6wWij8o32:16 When Elmo Grows Up™ ***11,391 views ***6 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vx2CuWtdnbA7:11 Big Bird & Company Musical Review - Sesame Place (1990) ***1,466 views ***6 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTykCICHl0I25:03 Elmo's World Live! ***15,532 views ***6 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-2l1E0jnvw30:43 Sesame Street's Talent Show™ Live! ***7,405 views ***6 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_-5wv3B5Hs33:08 Sesame Street Presents Let's Play Together LIVE ***8,749 views ***7 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YpYRc3413E26:24 Sesame Street Can't Stop Singing™ LIVE! ***8,620 views ***7 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hK1lwkr6tgI7:59 The Wild Duckie Chase - Sesame Place (1989) ***6,820 views ***7 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36c6ltu7uk424:34 Sesame Street's The Magic of Art™ ***7,157 views ***7 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGmUKRPnkYo17:07 Barney and Baby Bop's Playdate Live!™ ***5,194 views ***8 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZjzMjWZ4Xo32:08 Play All Day with Elmo & Friends 2!™ ***9,229 views ***8 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9g8by-_7Bs30:44 Sesame Street's Variety Show Live!™ ***8,157 views ***8 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPVqB24QWj030:41 Make a New Friend (Stage Show) ***10,099 views ***8 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epXHn7btTWA30:51 Sing & Dance with Elmo and Friends™ (Stage Show) ***13,234 views ***8 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDsHGwZe1-829:22 Sesame's In Your Neighborhood Show Live!™ (Stage Show) ***14,969 views ***8 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hLUNNkT14o6:15 Vintage Sesame Street Live! Commercial's ***7,550 views ***9 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tZcfW4vxsI46:35 Sesame Street Live - Lets Dance (Original Cast Recording) ***18,965 views ***9 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hz4BUyczuz041:33 Sesame Street Live - Elmo Makes Music (Original Cast Recording) ***16,622 views ***9 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSjyXLSNZpA33:36 Sesame Street Live - Big Bird's Sunny Day Campout (Original Cast Recording) ***12,023 views ***9 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHxtabr-dHY36:34 Barney & Sesame Street Presents: Let's Imagine with Friends™ LIVE! (Stage Show) ***45,523 views ***9 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8URc_kYlbY22:35 A Very Barney Christmas™ (Stage Show) ***41,184 views ***10 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1vMTSO6i3E20:56 Elmo's Merry Christmas Live (Stage Show) ***19,440 views ***10 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBXmLokV4dk28:29 Sesame Street's Celebrate You Celebrate Me LIVE! (Stage Show) ***11,207 views ***10 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sA-aoEAPkkY11:51 Sesame Place - Santa's Grand Illumination Show ***989 views ***10 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuS2T_ns4zY30:03 Sesame Street's Monster Songs LIVE! (Stage Show) ***12,685 views ***10 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfgKIMkDB1U36:37 Elmo Makes Music (Stage Show) ***23,396 views ***10 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGWLL4QNSus28:19 Barney's PlayGround Fun! (Stage Show) ***28,353 views ***10 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFLTYQnT6Cc16:40 Playtime in The Park with Barney (Mall Show) {Version 2} ***16,875 views ***10 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nxZ9prydEw19:32 Playtime in The Park with Barney (Stage Show) {Version 1} ***19,020 views ***11 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70KQrGi-Mzc22:09 Disney's Magic Kingdom's Friendship Faire (Stage Show) ***1,416 views ***11 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WbRPG5tSPg20:47 Bear in the Big Blue House Live! (Stage Show) ***73,493 views ***11 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbN3rnU7Kjw25:39 Barney's Music Festival (Stage Show) ***14,696 views ***11 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8m4OHCKydqY1:33 Elmo's Super Fun Hero Show - Trailer ***7,737 views ***11 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1EJl6I6m_s22:24 Barney's Musical Revue LIVE! (Stage Show) ***6,027 views ***11 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zKXE8X_StE31:18 Sesame Street Musical Revue (Stage Show) ***5,760 views ***11 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2sg0efa3xw26:17 Barney's Birthday Bash LIVE! (Stage Show) ***21,081 views ***11 months ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sys_p1fUWZI0:57 Elmo's Super Fun Hero Show - Sunny Days (Season 46 Version) ***3,742 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYLwg6QCWlA23:55 Barney's Halloween Party Live! (Stage Show) ***22,452 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bo4pRYqD3M23:09 Barney's Rockin Songs (Act 1) {Stage Show} ***11,979 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hyW_brVy4Qs22:10 Sing It Barney! (Stage Show) ***25,331 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cgk8PH0JsSg28:03 Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Fun Day! (Stage Show) ***15,900 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awUhMI2isGc15:01 A Day in the Park with Barney (Mall Show) ***20,276 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xto-39nrkkk12:03 Sing & Dance with Barney (Mall Show) ***15,639 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePAjb2l3RQE25:07 Barney's Fun in The Park (Stage Show) ***14,928 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shE87t1x14024:47 Barney's Fun & Games Day (Stage Show) ***11,735 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vgw4VcdiHwc25:03 Barney & Riff's Club Adventure (Stage Show) ***5,250 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6yfa6UlSZbk1:28 Barney Songs: Being Together (Dino Version) ***6,088 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQDIvLAv4Sc22:13 Barney Fun With Friends (Stage Show) ***14,378 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iw61Hc4s2gk25:08 Lets Dance with Elmo and Friends (Stage Show) ***6,619 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMSl1ljoRd819:07 If You Imagine with Barney and Friends (My Stage Show Contest Entry ) ***21,450 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtYyvI0LMo81:45 ������ BARNEY STAGE SHOW CONTEST������ ***1,140 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjxWugpNl3k27:48 Barney's Let's Go! Live on Stage - The Sequel (Stage Show) ***18,836 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMPlY2qZT6039:18 Elmo Friendship Club (Stage Show) ***4,545 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Izsw3rJGao34:00 El Castillo Musical de Barney (Spanish Album) ***64,364 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_K9zVsnGbk1:44 Sesame Street Live - 123 Imagine - 123 Imagine Closer (2002 Remount Version) ***13,406 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eN7CVPWAKo2:15 Sesame Street Makes Music: I Don't Want To Live On The Moon ***1,883 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJWRzK4-0FI6:25 Sesame Street Live : Can't Stop Singing - Elmo the Musical ***3,821 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62uBNU4IRjM2:41 Sesame Street Makes Music: I Wanna Be A Dog ***1,385 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSchpmX1c3A53:52 Sesame Street Fairy Tales Fun ***2,984 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4QXTVOQT2Y1:54 Sesame Street Makes Music: Lets Go Driving ***1,325 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgeCLnfCwzw24:01 Barney Family & Friends (Stage Show) ***27,125 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fDyO-rHw040:45 Barney Songs: Brothers and Sisters Are Great (BJ Version) ***1,975 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQY32ofJK640:44 Brothers and Sisters Are Great (Baby Bop Version) ***1,436 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgsntHQedBU1:49 Barney Songs: When Tomorrow Comes (Second Verse) ***1,604 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwjb9toHxzk1:00 Barney Songs: When Tomorrow Comes (First Verse) ***1,703 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38VWgTJtwt81:39 Barney Songs: When Tomorrow Comes (Barney Solo) ***3,312 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgEgPOgGz4k26:40 Barney's Outside Adventure (Stage Show) ***10,383 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZppzxkSoXg1:14 Barney Songs: Baby Bop Hop ***6,815 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swBlOqfWT8I1:39 Barney Songs: When Tommorow Comes ***5,993 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LbYScBE3xA1:23 Barney Songs: If All The Raindrops ***8,364 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zp6mdpcE3NM1:57 Barney Songs: Adventuring at the Fair ***6,250 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9A-hkZvgis0:47 Barney Live Theme Song (Season 14) ***1,220 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ucsxi4sn88w24:27 Barney Let's Play Outside (Mall Show) ***21,272 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFB6VePCuCs1:31 Some Serious Bad News Guys About Sesame Street Live ***1,234 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21fYjK5F5y036:47 Elmo's Super Fun Hero Show {Stage Show} ***10,506 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tb-O_3Ilb-U26:11 Sesame Street Presents Somebody Come and Play (Stage Show) ***10,725 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIa5LJthvJ05:33 Sesame Street Live : Make A New Friend (First Leg Tour) Another Sunny Day/Telephone Talk ***20,216 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ypOWSfsmIk3:40 Sesame Street Live : Make A New Friend (First Leg Tour) Moves Like Bert ***3,999 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQRksU7a3Uk1:52 Sesame Street Live : Elmo's Superheroes (Spanish Tour) - Believe in Yourself ***5,804 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_6v1onOaHg1:23 Sesame Street Live: Elmo's Super Heroes (Spanish Tour) - Somebody Say Toothpaste ***2,767 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3C6Qn-seKQ1:02 Elmo The Musical - Behind The Scenes Look ***27,490 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXy4EROxifE2:25 Sesame Street Live : Elmo Makes Music - ( UK Tour) Dance To The Music ***10,432 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utpJ3d4r4Ac2:22 Sesame Street Live : Let's Dance (Second Leg Tour) I Got A New Way To Dance Scene ***702 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCZq2Zy5x442:15 Sesame Street Live : Can't Stop Singing - (Second Leg Tour) Something in The Air ***1,407 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuPAYfhXlNo4:12 Sesame Street Live : When Elmo Grows Up - (Theater Tour ) Cowboy Medley ***12,600 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBheLAufn5Y3:32 Sesame Street Live : When Elmo Grows Up - (Theater Tour) I Love Trash ***4,223 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s58XJBPHt7w3:32 Sesame Street Live : When Elmo Grows Up - (Theater Tour) Roxy's Train Medley ***1,686 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t61_0JFBNV84:06 Sesame Street Live : When Elmo Grows Up - (Theater Tour) When I Grow Up ***6,190 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05k1ab-A-tI3:11 Sesame Street Live : When Elmo Grows Up - (Theater Tour) When I Grow Up Finale ***8,642 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=826cB9St5BQ2:40 Sesame Street Live : When Elmo Grows Up - (Theater Tour) Amigos ***3,252 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEeeBsDwHzo3:20 Sesame Street Live : When Elmo Grows Up - (Theater Tour) Itsy Bitsy Spider ***2,163 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXdT0o5zyY82:22 Sesame Street Live : Let's Dance - I Got A New Way To Dance ***819 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=va-pXUrHtrI4:04 Sesame Street Live : Let's Dance - All Feets Can Dance ***1,670 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iffbnks6cjo1:36 Sesame Street & USO: Katie Moves to a New Base - Things Are Always Changing ***750 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcIvg2WOG1Q1:27 Sesame Street & USO: Katie Moves to a New Base - Amigos ***262 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0ztZcmk2ys3:15 Sesame Street & USO: Katie Moves to a New Base - Read Me A Story + Part of Amigos ***229 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzQnZM0IgTM2:57 Sesame Street & USO: Katie Moves to a New Base - Dancing Shoes ***277 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEcQWd6mKOQ2:47 Sesame Street & USO: Katie Moves to a New Base - Meeting Katie ***227 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acf5M_otkiM2:14 Sesame Street & USO: Katie Moves to a New Base - How Do You Say Hello? ***250 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzXBKLudXuY3:42 Elmo's World Tour - Finale Scene ***918 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeURrT0ZpBM2:03 Elmo's World Tour - Batty Bat Scene ***1,223 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QcTCPyQbnA5:10 Elmo's World Tour - India Scene ***463 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4Apcmm4rhQ4:11 Elmo's World Tour - Zambia Scene ***505 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVf_jbPts0c2:14 Sesame Street Live : Can't Stop Singing (First Leg Tour) It Feels Good Singing A Song ***934 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=855xfYu4hbA6:29 Sesame Street 123 Imagine Opener (Zoe Version) ***1,130 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRChxpFd2nw9:41 Sesame Street Live - Big Bird Goes Hollywood ***7,369 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lgs4L7ZTiXM45:49 Sesame Street's Prairie Dawn's Friendship Pageant (Stage Show) ***15,647 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCyAOV5O__c20:58 Big Bird's Beach Party at Seaworld (Stage Show) ***11,932 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EagrEmAHiYY25:31 Make A New Friend at Sesame Place (Stage Show) ***3,836 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aP8gsAHh6hI24:08 Sesame Street 's The Magic Of Art (Stage Show) ***5,797 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H65HOR3oxjU51:13 Sesame Street Another Sunny Day (Stage Show) ***16,734 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EP0P22MXSxA24:41 Sesame Street's Elmo & Abby's Playdate Everyday (Mall Show) ***6,119 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DINL6zm0Liw26:55 Sesame Street's Elmo The Musical Live! Let's Be Friends (Stage Show) ***11,079 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tk4TuMmcLuU16:35 Sesame Street's Bert & Ernie's Island Holiday ***7,368 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHpx27hSiko29:38 Sesame Street's Make A New Friend (30 Minute Version) {Stage Show} ***12,867 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BV3lCRIl8Fw5:10 Sesame Street Live - Let's Dance - All Feets Can Dance ***1,221 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAzFOW4Xx0U1:26 Sesame Street Live - ABC Hip Hop - Make A New Friend ***1,512 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6il0Hm09xxE2:36 Another Sunny Day - Make A New Friend ***1,310 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukT-kRVsoPU43:51 Sesame Street Fire Safety Show 1992 ***1,977 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXF0QiHzjNQ25:22 Barney Music, Music Everywhere (Mall Show) *Reupload ***18,902 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGBMVFfvzj41:02:58 {2 Act Show} Barney's Perfectly Purple LIVE! (Stage Show) ***13,198 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjkiVvwqst426:46 Barney Islands Of Adventure (Stage Show) ***26,223 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjawkcOM5ck26:01 Fun & Games With Barney (Stage Show) ***37,165 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QrMMVB5llE36:17 Barney : Dancing, Music & Fun (Stage Show) ***23,091 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_hTqyIordQ23:18 Barney's Let's Go! Live on Stage (Stage Show) ***39,745 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jc4IglAoSgY2:10 Somebody Come and Play {Sesame Friends Version} ***6,575 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyjueqsLGEk2:40 Sesame Street Live - Telephone Talk - Baby Bear Version ***4,525 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EH-eOkrBkrk26:02 Baby Bop's Playdate With BJ, Barney & Riff ***11,521 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzbD4kBiIVk1:50 Sesame Street Live - Let's Dance - C is For Cookie ***731 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQbD26T3qPY2:17 Sesame Street Live - Make A New Friend - UK Edition ***3,671 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slFfR8eOQRQ25:22 Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's Imagination Playdate ***25,508 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wz3NXmUbevk28:18 Sesame Street When I Grow Up (Stage Show) ***8,232 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4bmB0mW9DU40:11 Happy Birthday Barney (Stage Show) ***27,800 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeykkZzgU-U17:35 Dance with Barney ***2,922 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlAczeOCqY024:44 Play Date With Barney ***4,728 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktcvD7UZ61E32:02 Let's Play With Barney (Stage Show) ***3,315 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOonc8hV4mg25:13 Barney's Big Fun Time (Stage Show) ***7,336 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeC_gx0388o31:55 Sesame Street - Dancing With Friends (Stage Show) ***5,320 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aB7mZME4LEQ30:28 Barney Live: Sing Along ***5,623 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-sesyPGBpA33:39 Barney Live: Let's Dance & Sing ***7,299 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYG-_Tsgrgs2:02 Barney X Sesame Street Move It Like This ***8,570 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NP09-YuTLI40:11 Barney & Friends Live In Concert (Stage Show) ***14,385 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bu30FXDKwc48:47 Storytime with Barney The Three Little Pigs ***12,487 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RAdJDkswaU37:36 Barney Puttin on A Show (Stage Show) ***5,489 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q82Ve8FQghY37:31 Barney's Greatest Hits Live in Concert (Stage Show) ***14,996 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtveKEsEAp437:57 Barney Live - Just Imagine (Stage Show) ***19,972 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGKTZsoKKGA24:52 Barney and Friends Live ***1,449 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfwan42aFh422:16 Elmo's Playdate with Abby & Cookie ***1,325 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4GzJlETjF438:13 Play All Day with Elmo & Friends ***14,808 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMXLK89Oi8o45:49 Elmo The Musical Live! Can't Stop Singing ***23,287 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NriIhfMDO9c25:41 Play Along with Barney and Friends - Extended Version *Bonus Song ***9,382 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33J9OL9CI_g1:11 Barney at the Daytime Emmys ***39,881 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1j02gp2rFDA24:08 Play Along with Barney and Friends ***8,832 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIE-n-3aLW44:06 When I Grow Up - Sesame Street Live (When Elmo Grows Up) ***17,618 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxtvgya5KTQ23:41 Sesame Street 123 Imagine {Stage Show} ***14,890 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=co4i7WrG0cA2:42 Sesame Place Games - Stage Show ***2,740 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vFGEP7IdV05:45 AmaZing Alphabet Parade Sesame Place 1996 ***4,944 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEpqOlRnwtA34:49 Sesame Street Nature Is Everywhere {Stage Show} (Version 2) ***4,666 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkdSJNqZ25Q38:38 Sesame Street's Friendship Show {Stage Show} ***13,390 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nOHZ9Vn3Q42:03 Beautiful Christmas from Neighborhood Street Party Christmas Parade at Sesame Place ***3,895 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXv93gTQDEQ20:46 Sesame Street Saves Christmas ***12,266 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBEu5UHwJIo17:27 Sesame Street Christmas Show Live ***7,086 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQ9C0CQFAm041:03 Sesame Street Neighborhood Show ***5,062 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Mz0qq1HhTU14:42 Rugrats Live Angelica's Magic Show ***15,251 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_b2uUVaqew27:27 Sesame Street - Elmo's Music Magic (Version 2) ***8,250 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paRrBOox37422:52 Sesame Street - When I Grow Up (Version 2) ***7,349 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMTP3dDPtEg21:32 Barney Live! Let's Play Together ***2,630 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1YP6XRJBSA26:21 Barney and Friends Stage Show #2 ***2,637 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9v7r3JyVei03:15 Barney X Sesame Street Itsy Bitsy Spider ***1,429 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eb7tqguEjpY1:55 Barney X Sesame Street Wheels on The Bus ***2,107 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nz7oQVsR-HA1:49 Barney Wave The Flags (Extended Version) ***2,761 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nkcyxm-_-l82:20 Barney X Sesame Street Throw Your Hands Up ***1,621 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jbx5_2kgYuA1:32 Barney Wave The Flags ***5,577 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfeUpIhZNWo24:41 Sesame Street Let's Make Friends (Stage Show) ***5,033 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_T2fpGdSgg26:45 123 Celebrate (Stage Show) - Sesame Street ***4,268 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwOJHL8iy-I1:29 Sesame Street Music Deep Inside (Not the Full Version) ***1,958 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLQgyOn77lY22:18 Ready for Action (Stage Show) ***3,445 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmkeDCd0CN422:36 Imagine with Elmo & Friends (Stage Show) ***3,981 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nhwyTBIFZt827:37 Sesame Street's Neighborhood Sing-Along (Street Show) ***4,617 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtDTCQAxEss1:22 Elmo Healthy Heroes Preview - FULL VERSION COMING SOON ***1,087 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UAR6nJVPtY27:34 Barney and Friends (Stage Show) ***2,885 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zk8FaylU5jM22:05 Sesame Street Nature Is Everywhere (Stage Show) ***8,314 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1dQ_KV_EXE22:42 When I Grow Up (Stage Show) ***2,679 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8n6qN8spZLk28:37 Elmo's Music Magic (Stage Show) ***9,614 views ***1 year ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVyniVvs2f01:55 Hot & Cold - Make A New Friend ***9,429 views ***2 years ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1Outp36o6o3:31 Let's Dance Opening ***7,229 views ***2 years ago **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKDtgfBEu2g2:39 Dance To The Music ***1,202 views ***2 years ago